A Pokemon's Journal
by Korin-fox
Summary: PKMN:MD1 My name is Korin. I am a human, that has been turned into a Charmander. This is my journal. It is a record of my adventures, in case I loose my memory yet again. If, my dear reader, you can understand this, you deserve to know my story...
1. Intro Page

Intro

This journal is a record of my adventures. This is for in case I loose my memory yet again, and for reminiscing on the past.

If somehow you are able to read this, I would like to address a few things.

This journal is the record of a Human living the life of a Pokemon. I do not remember anything about myself, besides my name. I still remember the language, the technology, and the feeling, but I have no record of who I was or what I did while I was human.

This Journal is being written in the language of Humans. When I was turned into a Pokemon, their language as well as their writing came naturally to me after a couple good hints. However, I do not want Pokemon with evil intention to be looking through my records. If, my dear reader, you can understand this, you deserve to know my story…


	2. Day 1

Day 1

This is my first day as a Pokemon. Sparks has been kind enough to give me my own place to stay, but why he had a second home was beyond me. It's very cozy though. I found some paper and ink-like stuff next to it, so that's how I'm writing now.

This has to be the weirdest day of my life. Sure, I don't remember anything when I was human, but I don't think people change shape very often, not to mention being turned into a Pokemon. On the bright side, my gender didn't change!

Anyway, how did this all start? Well, I'm not quite sure myself. I woke up and I was shocked. Literally. I was unconscious, and I must have thought I was still sleeping (I may not remember much about me, but I know I have always slept like a rock). Suddenly, something that felt like 100 volts of electricity flow through my body. I instantly woke up and jumped onto my feet. My hair would have stood on end if I had any.

I heard someone speaking around me, and I thought I was going delusional at first, then I figured out who was talking to me. A Pikachu walked up to me and asked if I was ok. It actually talked… Pokemon are not supposed to talk!

After freaking out a little bit about the fact that a Pokemon was talking to me, I calmed down and told him I was human. He looked at me funny, and asked if I was delusional. I then found out two things. 1: I had a tail. 2: I was a Charamander.

Now, let me take this moment to describe having a tail, for all those creatures out there who somehow understand this language and don't have one. Tails are much heavier than they look, and they seem worthless. Especially for Charamanders, since it about 2/3rds their size and 1/4th of their body weight. But once you figure out exactly how to control it, it suddenly seems like it has a mind of its own! This can be good and bad. Its good because your tail muscles don't have to strain so much about keeping this appendage up. Its bad because… it sometimes does things you don't want it to do.

Sparks was still confused and tried to figure out what was going on. ehow I still remember my name, Korin. He commented I had a funny name, and said his was Sparks.

Then the most random thing happened to me. A Butterfree seemed to appear out of nowhere begging for help. Somehow a giant fissure appeared out of nowhere, and her baby was trapped inside. The first thing that came to mind was bad parenting, but I still felt the urge to try and help somehow. Apparently Sparks had the same idea and we decided to investigate.

Now, one thing I learned that I am keeping a mental note of is that Charamanders have very small limbs. Sure, we are very flexible, and we can maneuver as well as most Pokemon, but what annoys me the most is that our legs are large enough to feel comfortable, but small enough so that you have to concentrate to keep you tail off the ground! You have to practically keep your tail straight up to walk properly! Do you know how much muscle that takes for one who has never had a tail in his life? On top of that, its really degrading when you find out that your arm (including your hand) is as big as your head

After tripping a couple times on my way over there, we made our way to a giant fissure in the ground. There was a convenient ramp/ledge/gradual declining path that allowed us access inside. Once inside, it looked like we were just in another forest type area. Kind of weird, but I met a talking Pikachu, agricultural anomalies did not compare to that.

We met more Pokemon inside, but these guys were different. They seemed like they were annoyed at life, and attacked us immediately on sight. No chance to talk at all. Sparks and I were just walking along, when I got hit in the head by an enraged Pokemon! Luckily, it was only a Wurmple, so it didn't feel like I got hit very hard.

After a couple hours of wandering in the dungeon, I was finally getting used to my body. Sparks and I were talking, mostly about me, how I thought I was human, and what I was going to do next. We finaly came across that Caterpie, who was dead scared. After some difficulty, we were able to convince we were not trying to hurt it and safely got out of the dungeon. Let me tell you, I don't even remember how I got out, but we somehow did.

The Butterfree thanked us earnestly, and gave us a couple berries as a reward. But that didn't compare to the Caterpee's look. He was looking at me as if I were a role model! I mean, sure I helped, and I was the one who fended away the savage Wurmple, but Sparks was the one who actually knew what he was doing.

Long story short, they were thankful, and took off. Sparks asked again what I was going to do next. After telling him I don't know, he asked me to come with him. We walked for a little bit, to find a small house! Apparently it was his, and he said I could occupy it for a while. Remember what I said about your tail having a mind of its own? I found my tail was wagging (more swaying because it was so heavy) unconsciously.

Then Sparks asked me another question, and that was if I wanted to form a Rescue Team.

I would have asked what a Rescue Team did, but I thought the name was self explanatory. I thought it over. I didn't have anywhere to go, I had no idea where I was, the culture I was walking into, nor did I have very much experience in defending myself. On top of that, this Pokemon was kind enough to give me a home, and was kind enough to be tolerant with a supposed clueless human. It was the least I could do.

So it was official right then and there. That was the start of it. I hope I didn't choose anything I was going to regret, but I don't know what I would have done anyway. Sparks is probably filling out whatever needs to be filled out and we are going to start tomorrow.

Jeze, I've written a lot! I hope every day is not going to fill up all this paper for my journal, today was tiring! Its getting late, and If I don't go to sleep now I don't think I ever will. I wonder what tomorrow has in store…

~Korin


	3. Day 2

Day 2

I woke up, this morning like I had hardly gotten any sleep, even though I slept like a rock. I was surprised to find myself as a Charamander at first, but then I remembered yesterday's events.

Anyway, I walked outside to find Sparks practically passed out on the pathway to the door of the house. He was leaning on the mailbox, and when I waked up he immediately woke up and was wide awake. Supposibly he was so excited for today, he came out really early to wait for me. I kinda feel sorry now for sleeping in.

Today is the first day we were officially an exploration team! The only problem was… we had no mission requests because no one knew we existed. We did, however, find some useful things from whoever sponsors Exploration teams. Every Rescue Team gets an Explorer Kit. In it, there was a badge, a bag, and a article of what Sparks called the "Poke News". All he said about it so far is that it is useful, and tucked it away. The badge was to show we were an exploration team, and the bag was… well… to carry things in.

Oh, I forgot to mention our team name. We decided on a name: Team Zero. We didn't expect to ever be very big, and it had a little ring to it I thought.

Anyhow, right after Sparks explained the items we got, a Pelper flew over our heads and dropped something in the mailbox. After it few off, we checked inside it to find that someone was actually asking for our help! That must have been lucky for us, since we are so new.

They actually herd about us from that Caterpie and Butterfree we helped out yesterday. Apparently a group of Magnemites had been walking around Thunderwake cave, when an unusually large electro-magnetic wave spread across the cave. Two of them were close enough to be stuck together, but they needed a third to become a Magnaton. The other two got lost after it happened and found their way out. But they left their friends in there stuck together! So we had to go in, find them, get out, and try and separate them.

We arrived to the entrance of the cave; Spark had the bag hanging over his shoulder and across his body like a mailman. It actually was a fair ways away. I hope that most of our requests are not going to be as far away as this. We might get back at a late hour, and boy will I need sleep if I am going to have to be doing this regularly.

Anyway, at the entrance of the cave were two of the Magnamite. My ears (or where they should be, I haven't figured out exactly what Charamanders used for hearing yet) were ringing after the Magnemite spoke. Seriously! If this were a videogame, the would be talking in a monotone caps lock! One way or another, they said that they lost their friend on BF6. (That's basement floor 6. We had to travel down.)

This cave reminded me about the fissure we were trying to rescue Caterpie out of, but I cannot put my finger on why. Anyway, the first few levels were easy going. All I saw were Rattata and Nidoran, which were not that threatening at first. They usually charged straight at us which gave us time to dodge and lay down a counterattack. This was not the case around BF4.

When we arrived on BF4, we were triple teamed! Two Rattata and a female Nidoran. Two of the Rattata attacked us first, because they were a bit faster. I was able to take down mine with a little difficulty, these guys were a little stronger than the ones upstairs. But Sparks had some difficulty, he was getting hit left and right without launching an attack! I had to cut in front of him and take the attacks of the other Ratatta and fiend him off. Then the Nindoran charged at me and hit me pretty hard.

If it hit me a second time, I would have passed out. It charged for me again, and I was able to unconsciously put my bodies flexibility to the test. I leaned back to about a 90 degree angle, and the Nidoran soared over me! But the next part really surprised me! A few balls of flame erupted from my mouth, hitting the Nidoran in the abdomen. They were not that large, but they were hot! I could even feel it! The Nidoran hit the ground with a roll and ran off. Talk about a close call!

I'm still confused why Sparks was not doing anything but sitting there, growling, and looking threatening instead of attacking at first. But he must have his reasons. As long as we don't have a close call like that for a while, I'm fine!

I was flaming things the whole rest of the floor, trying to take it out before they hit me. We took a break at the stairs so we could recover our strength.

I must have an itchy trigger finger, because on BF6 I almost flamed our client! We found the Magnemite ramming into a wall struggling to break apart. We came in and got them to calm down. Sparks carried the Magnemites that were stuck together, apparently they were to tired to do anything. Odd enough, we found a cave exit and found ourselves at the entrance! How lucky! But its still odd, were we traveling in circles?

Oh well. The fact is, we got out. And boy was I glad we did.

Next we tried to break apart the Magnemite, which was pretty hilarious now that I think about it. Sparks and I pulled on each side with no avail. They didn't budge one bit! Whatever magnetism is in these gigantic balls of steel is really strong! The only thing we got out of it was loud screeching sounds. We finally worked out what we had to do, and all the electric types almost shocked the life out of them. I almost got caught in their line of fire, I wish I backed up a few more steps before I told them to go at it. Now I have a splitting headache.

Our reward were some small gold coins of some sort that they called Poke. Apparently it was the currency these guys used. Ill let Sparks handle the money.

Well… alls well that ends well. Boy was today tiring. I can't believe I'm still awake writing this! This is just as long as the last entry! I need some sleep.

~Korin


	4. Day 3

Day 3

This is the beginning of the day. I need to record something before I forget it.

I had a weird dream last night. I don't know how to explain it. I know it sounded like there was someone trying to talk to me; to communicate with me. But I could not hear anything. I was seeing weird colors, like the ones I had 2 nights ago before I found I was now a Pokemon.

I don't know what this dream means, but I'm getting a weird vibe from it. I hope its nothing.

- - -

Wow, apparently I really slept in today. When I wrote what I did above, it was practically noon! Yesterday must have really drained me. Well, I said I didn't feel like I had enough sleep when I woke up the day before, so I must have caught up on my sleep! That's good!

Too bad my tongue is still burned from all the flames coming out of my mouth yesterday. Ouch. I'm going to have to watch how much I do that.

I walked outside and found Sparks wasn't around. I took that time to look through the things in the Mailbox. I found a couple letters that looked like they were trying to make me buy something, but no mission requests. That's too bad. What else was I going to do?

Sparks came out just as I was finished looking through the mailbox. He asked me if we got any requests, but when I gave him the answer I could practically see the rain cloud over his head. But he shook it off and looked like he remembered something. He told me that today we were going to Pokemon Plaza.

Apparently Pokemon Plaza is a collecting place for Pokemon alike. It had many facilities, which Sparks showed me around. First off was the Kecleon brother's shop. One was green, one was purple. They sell items like berries, seeds, and other edible items. But the things that really caught my eye were these glass orbs that seemed to mystify me quite a bit. That and weird CD like things that I could not make heads or tails off. They were very polite, and got a little bit of small talk with Sparks going.

They were talking about the weird things that were going on while I was examining one of the glass orbs. I picked it up and fiddled with it in my tiny hands when it all of a sudden start to glow a bright red color, then yellow, that's when the green brother noticed. He quickly sprinted over to where I was and tossed it way high in the air. There, it glowed a bright white and exploded. Sparks looked at me with a weird look and I really did not know what else to do besides smile a sheepish smile.

Apparently the orb was somewhat expensive, and the two brothers decided to let it slide this time without paying for it because it was an accident. They warned us next time it happens we would have to pay double the price of whatever we broke. I don't think ill be touching anything in that shop like that orb without Sparks consent from now on. We bought an Oran berry. Sparks told me to chew it and swish it around in my mouth. After doing so, my tongue felt a ton better! So the blue berries are called Oran berries and they heal. Ill have to remember that.

Next was the KengasKhan storage. This was a place to store your extra items so your bag was not overflowing with items when we went on a mission. The storage keeper was quite the personality. She was both polite and sassy at the same time (if that was even possible). I was surprised how trusting the Pokemon here were. There was another group of Pokemon that came by asking for some stuff while the Kengaskhan and Sparks were talking. She simply said to go ahead in the back and take the stuff they needed. I watched them while they did, and they only took a few things. I think it was a berry and a seed of some sort. But it doesn't matter.

Lastly was the bank. It was run by a Persion. Personally, it didn't seem to have much of a personality. It was tired, lazy, and suspicious looking. But Sparks seemed to trust him. Nothing else really happened here except giving him all of our money.

Before we headed back, we had to check out one last thing. We continued through the Plaza to find that just on the outskirts of it, located close to the edge of a cliff, was a building where Pelper were zooming in and out of through a hole in the roof. That was the post office. All the Pelper sure seemed busy. In front of the building was a bullion board with a bunch of papers all over it. With closer examination, I found they were mission requests! So that's how rescue teams got to be well known without waiting for requests to be sent to them.

We were going to pick one out, but we found that the sun was setting, and we headed back. I asked Sparks about a phrase that I noticed on the board that was "Mystery Dungeon". He explained that we had already gone into 2 of them. The cave and the Fissure from the past two days. No one had any idea where they were popping out from, but they were appearing. And rapidly. Each dungeon has the same set of rules. If you get knocked out, you find yourself at the entrance of the dungeon. If you make it to the final floor, you find your way at the entrance. I asked what happened if you died, and Sparks had no idea, nor did he look like he wanted to think about it.

Within Mystery Dungeons, some rules of reality don't apply for some reason. But no one has any idea how to define what. So Mystery Dungeons are still a Mystery. I had a feeling they would be for quite a while.

Well, it's off to bed for me. If we are going to be doing some requests tomorrow, I have to be fully rested.

~Korin


	5. Day 4

Day 4

It's the morning again. I hope I don't do this too often. I'm loosing a lot of sleep.

I had the same dream again. This time I could tell whatever was communicating with me was a Pokemon. But once again, I could not hear what they were saying. During this time, it felt like my whole body was shaking. That was probably because of an earthquake. I saw my stuff strewn across the floor this morning.

It's odd having the same dream twice in a row. But it could just be my mind playing tricks on me. I'm not sure though.

- - -

Well… what a rude awakening this morning. I found myself being thrown out of my bed from a Dugtrio that submerged under me. He said he tried yelling, and I apologized for sleeping like a rock. But when I think about it, its kind of hard to hear someone when someone is underground…

On the bright side, he did give us a Mission request! Apparently a relative of his has been kidnapped by a Scarmory. He just swooped out of the sky and grabbed the poor guy. Now he is being held hostage at . Before I could say anything else, he simply said goodbye and tunneled his way underground once again.

Now, I may not be one for manners, but that's just rude.

I met Sparks outside as usual. I could tell he checked the mail because he had a depressed look on his face. I was about to mention the Dugtrio when I found myself tossed in the air once again. He popped out of the ground to tell Sparks what was going on. Once again, before Sparks could ask any questions, he quickly said goodbye and plunged underground before Sparks or I could object.

The trip up was kind of strange, as if written out of a comic book. There were a small variety of Pokemon. The ones I remember were Aron, Zigzagoon, and Balltoy. All of witch tried to look vicious but utterly failed at doing so. How?

Well, for some who know, Aron are steel type. And they move incredibly slow. So when they tried to dash up to Sparks and I for a sneak attack, we could see them a good 10 seconds before they tried to attack us. Which was rewarded with little damage done and a flame to the face.

The Zigzagoon were actually a bit dangerous. A lot of them had a decent amount of speed, and power. They are problems when they are in groups. But they can hardly take hits. If they get hit with an attack about average strength, they either run away with their tail between their legs or wind up KO'd. So for groups it's pretty easy, just take one on at a time. But you need to hurry and do so before your surrounded.

Then there were the Balltoy. All they did was spin up to me and slap me in the face over and over. Do you know how mentally degrading it is? I mean, your just minding your own business, then all of a sudden they just walk (spin?) up to you, and slap you in the face. What's worse is that they do it multiple times! How would you feel!?

Anyhow, we made it to the top with only a few scratches (and maybe a dent in my dignity). The top looked sort of like an ancient ruin of some sort. We found the Diglet we were looking for on the other side of a chasm. He was sitting on top of a rock, since Diglets can't dig through rock. He looked pretty frantic, and I don't blame him since he wasn't in any earth. Sparks and I were going to walk over to him to try and find a way to get him down, when the Scarmory landed right in front of us.

It seemed pretty flustered. He justified his taking of the Diglet from all the earthquakes that have been going on recently. He believes that the Diglets and Dugtrios have been the cause. Sparks said back to him that it would take a lot more than that to cause earthquakes as big as they have been recently. But before we could reason, he dove at us.

I may be new here, but it doesn't take a tactical genius to say that we were going to win. From what I remember, Skarmory is weak to both fire and electricity. So he was out numbered and weak against both of our moves. And yet, he dove at us. I don't blame him, but it was a hopeless battle.

He dove at me first, and I hit the ground quickly before his talons had a chance to get me. He did this a couple times. I was waiting for Sparks to shock this guy out of the sky, but he seemed to be in a dilemma.

So I tried to flame him while he was diving, but he kept swooping out of the way. The only way I could hit him was if we were closer. But if that happened, I would be caught up in his talons or he would just fall on me. Both would be painful.

Finally he changed it up. He swooped at Sparks instead. Sparks saw the Skarmory dive at him, and he tripped while he was trying to back up. The Scarmory was about to hit him when Sparks finally let loose a thunderbolte. He tumbled over Sparks and crashed into a wall. He got up and was about ready to strike when I let loose a few embers to keep him down.

The Skarmory gave up and was knocked out after that. I kind of feel sorry for him. He was trying to do something to help, but he was too angry and annoyed about it to realize that he was making a mistake. We decided to leave him there. Its not like we could move him with as much electricity and fire that was let loose on him. He needed to cool off!

So then came the biggest delema. How were we going to get the Diglet out of here? Its not like we could reach him with a big chasm in the middle of us.. Luckily, the Magnemite that we helped two days ago seemed to appear out of nowhere. They said they planned on helping us, but they were not very good fighters and could not have taken down the Scarmory. Both of the Magnemites grabbed onto the side of the Diglet, and flew it down. The Diget did not seem to enjoy this.

I still don't know what the bottom of a Diglett looks like though… the Magnemite kept flashing because the Diglet was struggling.

Sparks and I made it out of the mystery dungeon fairly easy. I was tossed into the air again and greeted by the Dugtrio. The words running gag comes into mind…

Well, its getting late. Its about time I got bed…

~Korin


	6. Day 5

Day 5

Once again, early in the morning. I am glad for this flame on my tail. I wouldn't be able to see very well without it, since its dark outside.

I had another strange dream again last night. This time, I heard a few things. First off, I know that whoever is talking to me is a "she". Although I could hardly hear anything she said to me, I was able to pick out a couple phrase: "human" and "your role." Does whoever this is know about my past and why I am like this?

If it happens a third time, then something is up. But I could just be paranoid from this transformation still. Who wouldn't be worried if one day they woke up and found they were a Pokemon? Well, my tail is getting tired. I am going back to bed.

- - -

A curious question came up this morning. Sparks met me outside as usual. But he noticed something wrong with me. It was either me being in deep thought or dead tired. Either way, he asked me what was wrong, and I told him about my dreams. After a bit of silence, he asked me if I would go back to being human if I had the chance. I said yes immediately, but now that I am not looking back, I'm not sure…

Anyway, there wasn't any mail this morning. No surprise there. So we headed over to the bulletin board to grab a mission. Unfortunately, the board didn't have any. Instead, a note was posted saying: "no missions due to mail overflow". Way to go Pelper Post Office.

So we proceeded to prepare ourselves for the next day by heading over to all of the shops. We had just finished our business and put rest of our money in the bank when some commotion was starting in the square. A Jumpluff was pleading a Shiftree and his team to take on a mission. She said that her friend got stuck deep in a chasm, and needed a gust of wind to lift her out. Sparks whispered to me that Jumpluff are very lightweight and easy to blow with wind. I'm guessing Shiftrees can do that.

But they demanded an outrageous price. 50,000 Poke I think. Now, I'm no very familiar with the currency, but Sparks' jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Some of the crowd parted to show an Alakazam, a Charazard, and a Tyranatar. Alakazam told the Shiftree and his team to take the mission. Then they accepted it, no questions asked. Alakazam said some other things, but I don't remember quite what they said.

Sparks asked a random Pokemon who they were. They were surprised that he had never herd of them, and so was I when I found out who they were. They are a first class gold rank rescue team called team ACT. (Alakazam, Charazard, Tyranatar?) They way he described them almost sounded like Superheroes. Something about melting mountains? The thing that interested me was something about Alakazam. Rumor has it that he has a memory of everything that has happened in the world.

As the crowd dispersed, team ACT walked past us. Alakazam stopped awkwardly to stare at me for a moment before his teammates snapped him out of it. The rumor can't be true… right?

None the less, I hope to see more of team ACT soon. They are actually pretty cool. It's nice to see some other rescue teams than us.

~Korin


End file.
